


You're Mine

by Ryumako



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryumako/pseuds/Ryumako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko and Mako spent too much time at a party and accidentally missed the last bus home. With Gamagoori their only option for transportation, what sort of hi-jinks will occur in the backseat of his car?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble that just got out of hand and became just a little too long for a tumblr text post. Wrote it for about 7 hours straight, and yeah I realize the concept is shady. Anyway it's kind of to make up for May's fic, even though you all seemed to enjoy it anyway...but yeah, this doesn't count as June's fic or anything. Just a bonus I suppose, haha

“I can’t believe we missed the bus...” Ryuko said, running her fingers through her dark locks. “Can you check to see when the next one will come around?”

“Um, Ryuko-chan...” 

“What is it?” She could sense the nervousness in her voice.

“That was the last bus for today...” She said sheepishly. 

Ryuko took another look around the bus station and then took a big sigh. Of course it was -the sun had set, the stores had closed. Duh, she just now noticed no one else was even at the station.

Sensing she was distressed, Mako spoke again. “I’m sorry, Ryuko-chan! I really should have kept an eye on the time, I knew we were gonna end up spending way too much time at that party, but we were having so much _fun_ , I just-”

“Mako,” She interrupted. “It’s no one’s fault, alright? I was having fun, too.” She smiled, and then opened her arms to offer the smaller girl a hug, which she graciously accepted. She held her close to her, stroking her soft hair. 

“Ryuko-chan...” She mumbled against her chest. “It’s getting kinda chilly...”

“Yeah, you’re right.” She noticed. “You want my jacket?”

She looked up at her, “But then Ryuko-chan will be cold!”

Ryuko just shook her head and backed up from her to take her jacket off. She then wrapped it snug around the smaller girl, who promptly put her arms through the sleeves and then snuggled into the garment, even sniffing it a little. The older teen watched her endearingly.

After she was cozy, Mako went right back to hugging Ryuko while insisting, “Now I have to keep _you_ warm.”

While Ryuko hadn’t been very chilly in the first place, her heart certainly became much warmer. “Mako,” She said, largely for the sake of saying her name. Then, she found a real reason for speaking, “How are we going to get home?”

“Well,” She began. “I could call mom and dad, but they’re early risers, so they’re probably asleep by now. I don’t wanna wake ‘em up, dad gets real grumpy if his sleep is interrupted.”

“Your dad can get _grumpy_?”

“Oh, definitely. Sleep is very important to him,” She said with a serious tone.

This made sense to Ryuko; she had a better idea of where the girl’s affinity for sleep came from. “Anyways, there is...one other thing we could try. Besides walking, of course.”

“What is it?” Ryuko asked curiously.

“I still, um, have Gamagoori-senpai’s number...” She said.

“You want to call _Gamagoori_?” She said, making a real effort to comprehend her suggestion. “With his reckless driving?!” 

“I know, I know...” She understood, her expression matching the tension of the impending situation. “Do you have any other ideas?”

Ryuko looked at her blankly, racking her brain for other options. She seriously thought about the logistics of walking, but she really didn’t want to deal with what kind of goons and creatures could be lurking in the dark...especially at the risk of putting Mako in danger. She then briefly considered returning to the party and asking one of their classmates to give them a ride, but they were probably all completely smashed...damn it, why didn’t she have her own license already?! 

She sighed, and then directed her attention back to Mako’s patiently waiting face. “Go ahead,” She caved. 

Mako gave her a sympathetic look before pulling out her inexpensive cell phone and accessing her contacts. She put the device to her ear and it rang a few times before a voice was heard on the other line.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Gamagoori-senpai, but I seem to have gotten myself into a pinch here, and-”

There was some indistinguishable semi-panicked grumbling on the other line before Mako continued, “No, no, nothing serious, I just lost track of time and missed the last bus and now I’m stuck at the station and need a ride home, do you think you could-”

More hurried muttering that sounded positive. “Okay...okay...see you soon! And thanks!” She said before hanging up. Ryuko briefly wondered why she referred to only herself during the call, but decided it didn’t matter. 

The brunette looked up at her and spoke, “He said he’ll be here as soon as he can, but that he has to put on some clothes first.” She stuck her tongue out in playful disgust. 

Ryuko squinted, remembered what he had once told them about his tendency to sleep in the nude, and shook her head quickly as if to physically dislodge the mental image from her brain. She didn’t comment on it; instead, she sighed, looked around, and then grabbed Mako’s hand and walked over to a nearby bench to take a seat.

The second Mako sat down next to her, she wrapped an arm around her and the girl snuggled in closer against her. “This is actually kinda nice,” She commented.

“Yeah,” Ryuko agreed. “The stars seem pretty bright tonight.”

“They do...” She said. “Ryuko-chan?”

“Hm?” She looked down at her.

“I love you,” She told her, a sweet softness in her tone.

Ryuko felt her heart beat increase a bit, and she wondered if Mako could feel it also. “I love you, too,” She said, rubbing her arm with the hand around her.

Before long, their nighttime silence was broken by the rumble of a motor approaching; Gamagoori pulled up into the station’s parking lot in his big pink convertible. Ryuko was about to get up before she noticed Mako wasn’t moving with her, and looking down she realized the girl had fallen asleep. She was conflicted...she looked so peaceful; she really didn’t want to wake up her up. But Gamagoori was waiting...

The taller teen resolved to getting up as gently as possible, holding the girl’s head up so it wouldn’t fall against the bench as she moved. Once she was standing up, she put an arm under the girl’s knees and another one around her shoulders and proceeded to lift her up bridal-style. She didn’t even stir. 

She approached the vehicle. “Mankanshoku didn’t tell me you were with her,” Gamagoori stated once she was within earshot. 

“Is that a problem?” She challenged. While she had wanted to sound more threatening, her voice couldn’t find that particular tone at the moment. 

“No, I suppose not.” He nodded toward the backseat, “Get in.”

Ryuko struggled to open the door while holding Mako, but got it eventually. She slid into the seat and set the girl down next to her with care. Once released, she stretched in her sleep, wrapping an arm around her waist, her head resting on her hip.

“Ready?” Gama asked from the front seat. 

“Yeah,” Ryuko answered, her gaze still cast toward Mako. 

He then revved the engine and began pulling out of the parking lot, heading in the direction of their home. For a little while, the drive was quiet and calm, Ryuko looking out toward the passing environment, the wind playing with her hair. 

After only a few minutes, Mako roused from her sleep, scooting to sit up more, still leaning into Ryuko considerably. At this, the taller teen looked toward her, “Sleep well?” She asked discreetly.

“Mm...” She answered her, rubbing one of her eyes with a small fist. She blinked a few times, looked around at where she was now, and then closed her eyes again and snuggled into her shoulder. 

She then brought a hand to Ryuko’s opposite shoulder, draping it there before dragging her fingertips across her collarbone, up her neck, and finally to her jaw. The brunette was looking up towards her, her cheek resting on her shoulder. She traced the side of her face leisurely, and then subtly pulled her jaw to face her more, coaxing her into the most softhearted of kisses.

“Mako...” She muttered against her lips, feeling her heart beat in her chest, her stomach turning to jelly. 

“Ryuko-chan,” She countered softly, brushing the pad of her thumb against her cheek. She kissed her again, and this time Ryuko held her breath. She kept her lips just pressed against hers, and then the dark-haired girl slowly breathed out through her nose. 

Mako then began slowly working her lips against hers, kissing at her bottom lip, playing with it tenderly. Ryuko worked with her, taking her top lip between her own. She then absentmindedly brought her hand to Mako’s cheek, gliding her fingers through her hair. 

At this, Mako adjusted in her seat, sitting up more and leaning against Ryuko even more. In response, Ryuko turned her body toward her instead of forward, bringing one of her legs up on the seat, and soon enough the brunette was practically on top of her. 

The smaller girl continued to kiss her with significant emotion, and Ryuko could feel herself heat up pretty quick. Without second thought, she prodded her tongue along Mako’s lips, and the girl gladly accepted her advances, bringing her tongue to meet hers. 

There was a cough from the front seat. The girls continued, and then Gama resolved to clearing his throat. While Ryuko noticed, Mako seemed not to have...either that or she just didn’t pay mind to it.

Either way, neither of them stopped. In fact, Mako seemed to deepen the kiss, pushing her tongue even further into Ryuko’s mouth. The taller girl put her hands on her hips, holding her there. At the sensation of her touch, the brunette made a soft noise of satisfaction. 

The kiss continued, their motions languid and passionate as their brains turned to mutual mush. Mako apparently had no qualms against resting the entire weight of her body on top of Ryuko, and Ryuko didn’t mind one bit. Actually, she still felt the inherent need to be even closer to her. 

She had been closing her eyes, but she cracked one open just to notice out of her peripheral vision that Gama had glanced to her (or them) for just a second in the mirror (until she looked over). 

He swiftly looked toward the road again, obviously embarrassed. The second his curiosity got the better of him and he glanced back again, Ryuko pulled back from the kiss ever so slightly, just to suck on Mako’s tongue, still side-eyeing the man. At the feeling of this, the brunette whined audibly and dove right back in to kiss her deeply. 

Gama’s blush increased as he focused on the road again, gripping the wheel tightly. “Seat belts, girls,” He grumbled, as if it’d have an impact. 

Despite his looming presence, Ryuko felt herself get more and more turned on by Mako’s little noises and touches. Trying to be discreet, she slowly moved one of her hands from the girl’s hip over to her stomach, and then lower...lower...until-

“Nn, Ryuko-chan,” Mako gasped, breaking apart from her suddenly. “Gamagoori-senpai’s right there...”

Oh, now she notices.

“Ah, sorr-”

“We’re here, anyway,” Gama declared, pulling up to her house. Mako blushed deeply, not realizing he had heard her.

“I’m really sorry, Gamagoori-senpai! That was really inappropriate of me and Ryuko-chan, I just -sorry, sorry!” She spoke very quickly. 

“It’s fine,” He said, not even turning around.

“Seriously, let us at least pay you for the gas!” She pleaded. “It’s the least we could do.” She handed him some money, perhaps more than what the gas would’ve cost. “I insist!”

“...fine.” He accepted the cash. “You girls best get inside, it’s getting late.”

“Right!” Mako said, bolting out of the car and pulling Ryuko with her. Probably a good thing, too; Ryuko had a few snarky comments she would’ve loved to give him, had she gotten the chance.

He drove away as Mako shut the front door behind them. Ryuko stood next to her, and odd mix of emotions swelling up inside her. The foremost was arousal as well as affection, but the secondary ones were excitement and even a touch of guilt. It was kind of an asshole move to make out with your girlfriend in the car of someone gracious enough to give you a ride, but...

At the same time, Ryuko was glad, somehow. She got to mark her territory. She was glad Mako offered him money, otherwise it would’ve been entirely contemptible. But still, things felt unfinished.

Before she even moved, Mako again had her by the wrist, except this time the wrist was promptly pinned up against the nearby wall. The girl pressed her entire body against her, and then resumed where they had left off. She kissed her with such passion, Ryuko was starting to feel dizzy. All she could focus on was the was she smelled, the way she sounded, the way she felt under her touch...

The brunette was openly moaning into the kiss. “I want you bad, Ryuko-chan,” She told her when she pulled back to breathe. 

The way she uttered that statement turned on an entirely different switch in Ryuko: possessiveness, a flicker of which she had displayed in the backseat of Gamagoori’s car. She stared down at her with pure lust in her eyes, her chest rising and falling as she breathed.

Wordlessly, she wiggled her wrist free from Mako’s grasp and grabbed hers instead. She then led her to their room and closed the door behind them. Mako took off Ryuko's jacket and carefully set it beside before Ryuko got a hold of her and backed her onto the bed.

“Mako...” She muttered as she stared at the girl beneath her. Mako stared right back up at her, her eyebrows pushed together with desire. She breathed in and then exhaled with a tremor, but she didn’t respond verbally. She didn’t really need to, because in the next moment Ryuko’s lips were over hers.

However, they didn’t stay there long before they moved on to her jaw, where she kissed with feather-light pressure. She brought her fingers to her jawline to tilt the girl’s head back as she moved on to her neck, her kisses becoming more firm. 

“Your skin is so soft...” She mumbled against her dreamily, and then licked along said skin, her tongue tracing her veins. She pressed her lips to the crook of her neck and then began sucking cautiously, gradually intensifying until finally, the girl gasped.

Ryuko pulled back a bit to see that she’d left a decent sized hickey right above her shoulder. Pleased, she leaned in, kissed the mark, and then spoke, “You’re mine, Mako.”

“I’m yours,” She assured breathlessly. 

Ryuko smiled at this, and then sat up on top of her in order to remove her shirt. As she began tugging at the hem of it, Mako spoke again, “Are we gonna have sex, Ryuko-chan?”

Almost every time they got into it, without fail, Mako would ask this question in some variation. The first couple of times, Ryuko didn’t quite understand it, but she thought it was cute, so she always answered with, ‘Only if you want to.’ Now, she thinks she understands it’s the girl’s quirky little way of asking for consent, to confirm their actions in words. 

“No,” She answered, looking directly in her eyes. “I’m going to make love to you, if you’ll let me.”

“Ryuko-chan,” She spoke, mesmerized. “Yeah,” She said, smiling and nodding a little. 

“Good,” She smiled back. 

Mako assisted her in removing her top by lifting her torso a bit, and soon enough she was exposed, as she was accustomed to not wearing a bra. Ryuko slid her hands up her ribcage, reveling in the feeling of her warm, smooth skin beneath her palms. 

Soon enough she had her hands full with Mako’s breasts, gripping the supple flesh firmly and pressing them upwards. The brunette hummed as she leaned in and began swirling her tongue around her nipple, still clutching both of her breasts.

She then relented with her grip, kissing and licking her way to the other breast and licking her other nipple just the same. She continued to kiss at her chest and then moved to the inner portion of her breast and sucked there, too, leaving another sizable hickey. 

“Ryuko-chan, I’m...I’m real hot...” She managed, feeling light-headed.

Ryuko took that as a cue to move on, as she too was eager. She kissed her sternum sweetly, and then began trailing more kisses down, down across her stomach. There, she took the opportunity to blow a raspberry on her squishy skin, if only to solicit a cute reaction. 

“Ryuko-chan!” She giggled, and she did it again. The girl continued to laugh, and then Ryuko traced a circle around her belly button with the tip of her tongue, causing her giggles to fade gradually at the sensation of her tongue. 

The dark-haired girl went with it, dragging her tongue further down to the hem of her skirt. She wiggled herself between the girl’s thighs, and Mako spread her legs to better suit her position. 

By then, the brunette was peering over her own breasts curiously. Ryuko then traced the waist of her skirt with her tongue, swiping along almost as though she were about to seal an envelope. She then flattened the muscle right in the middle of her hips, tonguing at the skin there and even sliding it just slightly below the hem of the garment just to tease her.

At this sensation, Mako involuntarily pressed her hips up toward her, as if to encourage her, whimpering as she did so. 

“Are you ready?” She asked her, looking up at her from beyond her bangs. 

“Yeah...” She moaned. 

“Hmm, are you sure?” She asked again, this time with fake skepticism.

“Ryuko-chan!” She urged, feeling like she might pass out. 

Ryuko smirked and then sat up again, moving to unzip her skirt. Once she pulled it off, she got back between her legs, bent in and kissed at her hipbones, and then over the fabric of her panties. She kissed over her clothed pubic bone, and then slid her tongue out, just to the very top of the cleft between her labia. 

Mako gripped at the sheets beneath her, bending her neck to the side as she exhaled dramatically. Because of this, Ryuko decided to really stop the teasing this time. 

She then removed her panties as quickly as she could and then settled back between her thighs another time. She kissed up her inner left thigh and then finally, across to her need, which she kissed affectionately before sliding her tongue between her lips.

At this, Mako gasped loudly and then moaned loudly with her exhale. 

Ryuko continued to lick at her, pleased with her response. She started slow, trailing her tongue up and down her entire slit, her muscle firm and hot. She invited the girl’s juices to coat her tongue, wanting the full experience.

Above her, Mako was panting, subtly rocking her hips in time with the movement of Ryuko’s tongue. She wrapped her legs around her back, as if to keep her there. The dark-haired girl kept her hands on her upper thighs, gripping firmly as she continued to deliver steady strokes with her tongue.

With a few more drawn-out strokes, she eventually focused on her clit, using the tip of her tongue to circle around the nub and then flick at it somewhat teasingly. Mako’s whines increased in pitch, and then she flattened out her tongue again, swirling over and around the bundle of nerves. 

As she continued this, one of Mako’s hands moved from the sheets to find Ryuko’s, which she gripped tightly. 

The older teen then sped up the pace of her tongue, focusing even more intensely on her pleasure. Only for a moment did she remove it to speak hotly, “You gonna cum for me?” before she went right back at it.

“Yeah...!” Mako whined. 

“Say it...” She said lowly, again returning to her task immediately. 

“I’m gonna cum, Ryuko-chan!” She moaned loudly, lifting her hips to get that last bit of stimulation she needed before she came on Ryuko’s tongue, shouting, “I love you!” as she did so. 

The dark-haired girl rose from her sex, wiping her mouth on the back of her forearm. She crawled back over the brunette as her chest rose and fell with her rapid intakes of oxygen, her brown eyes gazing up at her.

“I love you, too,” Ryuko told her.


End file.
